Hair
by jezebel-summonthepolice
Summary: After a very bad day, Yuki comes home to find Ayame, and the day just gets worse and worse. But when Aaya REALLY pickles Yuki's onions, he wakes up to find a significant change. Brotherly love fickle: enjoy!
1. Under The Weather

**Hair**

**Chapter One: Under The Weather**

AN:Ok, I know I haven't written a fic in aaaaaages…But I am now! n.n This is still a chapter fic, but I am now!-bows- so gomen nasai about that… But, well, Here it is. It's a Yuki and Ayame bbrotherly love story, so I hope you'll like it. And please review an' tell me wat'cha think! n.n

Disclaimer: Oh for goodness sake, I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET! …Or the musical 'Hair', which I nicked the title off… But I do own a head of lovely brown hair (which I like to refer to as my dead rat brown hair) which –when yesterday I wore a shirt with waistcoat- makies me look like I'm in The Beatles apparently. My sister told me to grow a mouystache and walk along a zebra crossing.

-

Yuki sat in the hall. He was leaning against the wall. He leant his elbow on his knee and rested his cheek on that hand. He sighed. _This is what I call a bad day._

_Yuki's Day's events: _

_1.Fell out of bed_

_2.Slipped on piece of paper and fell over in front of be bothered to come back to Kyo with cynical comment, and therefore he thought he'd won argument_

_4.Had test._

_5.Embarrassed self in front of upper-class girls by swearing to self (was interpreted as talking to self)_

_6.Got test results_

_7.Got B in test_

_8.Rain on way back from school_

_9.Honda-san working (no cheering up there)_

_10.Stupid brother at home with perverted Shigure_

"Yuki!" _Oh you are kidding._ Yuki looked up to see his brother standing over him, a big smile on his face. How does someone looking happy make you want to punch them?

"What…?" He groaned. He was certainly not in the mood to hear his brother spouting complete nonsense.

"I haven't had a chance to speak with you in such a long time! We have so much to talk about, and I know that-"

"Shut up Nii-san… Please… You're giving me a headache." Yuki put his hand on his head.

_11.Brother gave me headache_

"Oh…Well…I was just thinking we could maybe-"

Ayame was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening –one of his favourite sounds. He completely forgot about Yuki, and sprinted to the door. Yuki leant his head back against the wall, and sighed once more. That man was insufferable.

"TOHRU-KUN! Just the person I wanted to see! How are you? Where have you been?"

Yuki sat up straight again, his ears perking up at the mention of Tohru's name.

"Oh, Ayame-san…well I was-"

"You're still in school uniform! Well, that doesn't matter! What are you standing outside for?"

"Um… I'm no-"

"Come in! Come in!"

"Uh… O… K…"

Yuki shook his head. _Poor Honda-san…_

-

At dinner, everyone seemed to be rather perky for once; except Yuki of course. 'Perky' didn't really come into his vocabulary very often.

Ayame was -as usual- talking enough for everyone at the table. Shigure got in the occasional sentence or two, but apart from laughter, comments and the occasional cough, everyone else was practically forced to listen.

Yuki was trying to stay as distant as possible. His bad day was weighing over his head, and in the last hour many more things had been added to his woeful little list.

_12. Brother interrupted Honda-san_

_13. Brother made perverted joke about me and Honda-san_

_14. Kyo in good mood_

_15. Shigure being himself_

_16. Haven't had chance to talk to Honda-san._

_17. Brother being himself_

_18. Kyo being himself_

_19. Still haven't spoken to Honda-san_

_20. Kyo complaining about Leeks_

_21. Dinner already, and still haven't spoken to Honda-san_

By now, Yuki was pretty much read to strangle his older brother. He was at the stage, where at every word he heard from Ayame, he would question it and analyse it. He'd done this many times before. But there was no sense in anything he said. None at all.

"So, Tohru-kun, you still have to work after school, even though you're living here?" Said Ayame. _Stupid nii-san…_

"Um…yes. I pay my own school fees too. So I have to work. But I don't mind! I actually enjoy it."

She was smiling. It was… Nice.

"Hmm... Personally I'd hate to work at that age. Oh well. You can't win all the time." Ayame raised his eyebrows as he spoke. Kyo started yelling at him afterwards. Shigure shook his head, smiling. Yuki stayed silent. He looked at Tohru. She was blushing, trying to avoid eye-contact. _You stupid bastard._

_22. Nii-san makes himself out to be all superior, when infact, he is nothing compared to Honda-san. Makes stupid comment which upset's her, and is going down_

_-_

Ayame's eyes slowly opened, revealing his world to him. He looked around it was Shigure's room. He was on the floor. Either he'd been pushed out or he'd fallen out of bed.

He sat up, and yawned. Shigure was still asleep. He got up, and rubbed his gold eyes. He shifted the kimono he was wearing so it wasn't twisted round, and walked into Shigure's bathroom. There was a large mirror above the sink on the opposite wall from the door.

He blinked, and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-

AN: This IS a brotherly love story, though it may not appear so at the moment… n.n' –sweatdrop- well, I may update at my usual speed, or it may take a few days. I may even update again today/ tommorow morning for you people in the U.S as I'm in the UK, but less juss c howe this wukks owt, shall we?

AN: You people will tell me if my characters are OOC….won'cha? It's vewwy vewwy _vewwy_ important to me (reviews that is…heh heh, my highest number is 64 so far, and I am SOOOOO grateful! n.n) but really, reviews are really helpful. Just, if you're gonna flame, please be delicate. Last time you burnt down my garden shed.


	2. Hamlet

**Hair**

**Chapter Two: Hamlet**

Shigure sat up in bed. He could hear the very loud ranting of his temporary roommate in the bathroom. He sighed. _Better get up then…_

He reluctantly went to the bathroom, to find Aaya standing still in complete shock-horror. He'd finished screaming now, and was just standing in front of the mirror with his eyes alarmingly wide, and his mouth hanging open slightly. Shigure recalled an incident at highschool when Aaya had developed a very small spot. It was every similar.

But when he finally focussed, his hazy, sleepy eyes having not fully registered the situation, his eyes widened to.

Ayame's long, silver hair, which was the envy of many, and a defining feature, had been desecrated. It had been severed, less than half as long, only just reaching his shoulders, the uneven ends split and jagged. If you had held your hand up to cover his back from view, the illusion could remain that Ayame still had his long hair. But that would only last for a second.

"It…Someone…" Aaya didn't finish. He stormed out of the bathroom, and Shigure followed. As they went past Shigure's bedroom, Shigure noticed that on the floor next to his bedlay a pile of long silver hair. _No need to guess where that came from..._ he thought.

Ayame descended to the grund floor like a thunderstorm. He was furious. And for once his emotions and comments would be justified.

When he got downstairs, he flung open the fridge door. Shigure stayed in the background, not wanting to get too close to the enraged monster. He watched, slightly concerned, as Ayame practically shoved his head in the fridge. He pulled out what looked like pocky and started eating it viciously.

"Uh…Aaya..? What are you-"

"Shut up Gure-san!" _well then…_ Shigure abandoned his question. _Obviously not in the mood for me to tell you you'll get fat, I presume?_

A little later on, (when Aaya had finished the pocky) the others came downstairs. It was a Wednesday, so they had to go to school. Tohru came down first, and decided to stay quiet and out of the way while she made breakfast. Kyo came next, laughed at Ayame, and sat down at the breakfast table. Then Yuki came down.

He was looking totally natural, wearing his uniform. When he saw Ayame he took no notice of his brother's…New haircut, and sat down at the table. He held a long pair of black scissors in one hand, and twirled it around his fore-finger, before slamming it down on the table, which made Tohru jump. He'd obviously done it. You'd have to be a fool not to realise. Ayame would have stayed silent, but Yuki looked at him again, this time, smirking in a fashion so smug he couldn't contain himself.

"I-"

"Nice hair Nii-san." Yuki said. "It looks a whole lot better, doesn't it?"

Shigure shook his head. _He's gonna explode… Any minute now Yuki…_

Ayame was getting more angry by the second. He composed himself long enough to look like he wasn't going to let it get to him. And then he snapped.

"I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL THE LITTLE BASTARD!" He yelled, his gold eyes ablaze. Surprisingly, Ayame pulled a carving knife from a counter, and held it above his head. "I'LL KILL HIM!"

Yuki wasn't sure whether Ayame was being serious or not, but he found himself being chased around the kitchen table by a maniac with a carving knife. Eventually he hid behind Shigure.

"Aaya, maybe you should put down the knife?" Shigure tried to reason with him, but Ayame just stood there, once again ranting. Tohru was frozen in place, and Kyo was finding the whole thing hilarious.

"I'll kill him Shigure! I'll slice him to pieces!" He took another step towards the two of them.

"Oh no, come any closer and you'll wake up bald Ayame!"Said Yuki.

"Gaaah!" Ayame yelled, flinging the knife up into the air as he stormed off upstairs.

Shigure caught it by the handle. Yuki sighed. "Maybe I went a bit far...?"He said, scratching his head.

"Just a tad. I don't think Aaya's ever been that angry."Said Shigure.

"Well…Should I go and apologise or what..?"

"No way!" Kyo said, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. "That was the best thing you've ever done!" He started to laugh again.

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Well, maybe it would be best if I leave then." And with that, he head off.

_Why the hell should I feel guilty? That stupid idiot deserved it. All he ever does is make everything difficult for everyone around him. And it's all because of that huge inflated ego. Maybe now that I've cut off his hair he'll shut up for once?_

Yuki forced himself to be angry. He made himself think he was right. But it wasn't working very well. He still felt guilty.

-

That evening Ayame wouldn't come out of his room. He'd tidied up the ends of his hair, so it looked a bit like it had when he was in high school, but it still wasn't the same. Yuki had tried to see him, but he had refused to speak to him.

He was fuming quietly. Rolling things over in his mind. Making them bigger, and then trying to keep them at a smaller level;, and then making them bigger again. One minute he was angry, then he began to adjust and forgive, and then he just got even angrier again.

Eventually he decided revenge would be the only thing that could fix things. In a Hamlet style lust for vengeance, he made himself stay in the room until dark.

-

Yuki dragged his sleepy eyes open. He'd hardly slept at all. He'd been marvelling at how he'd been so… Bitchy. He'd never thought he would have the nerve to cut his brother's hair.

He looked at his watch. He had half an hour before he had to get up. "Oh well…might as well have a shower…" He said to himself as he yawned. He got up and dizzily walked towards the bathroom. He went past the mirror without even looking in it.

He closed his eyes against the flow of water down his back and over his head. The water changed temperature suddenly as he accidentally leant back on the controller tap.

"C-crap it's cold!" He yelled, quickly grabbing the tap. He put a hand on his head in relief as the water got warmer.

His hand froze in place. _Oh you didn't…_

In a trance, he turned off the water. He got out of the shower, and stood in front of the mirror, waiting for the mist to clear. It started clearing from the bottom. Yuki first saw his own legs, then his…er… Then his stomach, and his chest, and then his…Head.

-

"I HATE YOU NII-SAN!"Ayame's eyes flew open. "I'M NEVER SPEAKING TO YOU AGAIN! I'D RATHER DIE!" Shigure sat up. He looked at Ayame. He leant over his bed and saw Aaya looking guilty.

"You didn't…Did you?"

"YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT ME EVER BEING NICE TO YOU! I'M NEVER GONNA SET FOOT ANYWHERE NEAR YOU! EVER!"

"I…Might have…"

Shigure rolled his eyes. "You two… You realise he's in highschool."

"What?"

"I'M NEVER GOING TO ASK HOW YOU ARE, OR WHETHER YOU'RE HAPPY AGAIN!"

"He has to deal with a lot more than normal kids do, and now he has this to handle. What did you actually do to him?"

"Um…"

-

Yuki yelled out insults and curses towards his brother like never before. He strode around his room in a panic, wearing nothing but a towel round his waist. Every now and then he would run back into the bathroom just to look at his hair again. Or what was left of it…

Ayame had shaved his head. He had a skin-head. There was hardly anything there. He wasn't bald…Though almost. He'd actually done a pretty even job, but that was not going to be enough for Yuki to get over it.

Kyo came in to see what all the yelling was bout, and scoffed at Yuki's new hair-cut. Then he left, after having had at least two dictionaries and a thesaurus thrown at his head.

-

AN: Hee hee….I am listening to the sound-track to Damien Omen, the big screechy violin horror drama bits.

Yuki: What, so you're making fun of the fact that this is a dramatic situation?  
Jess: No, the fact that you are being melodramatic. And why are you wearing a towel?  
Yuki: I just got out of the shower, duh.

Jess: Yeah, but why are you wearing a towel? –Kinky smile-

AN2: Yes. I got Yuki in the shower! N.n I have wanted to do that for **so** long…

AN3: Ho ho ho…Yu all guessed it. Yuki and Ayame are having sibling rivalry. You know, I thought of this when I considered cutting off my big sister's hair. We're a bit like those two, in the sense that she has the same hair as me but longer. It's like a layered mulletty thing. And we both somehow have the Yuki/Aaya side-bits…

AN4: Thankyou all for reading! n.n I know I may have made Aaya just a tad too psycho, but I figured he'd lose it after having his prized hair defaced…

AN5: I feel really bad now…

AN6: I just realised, I could have written a fic under the same title about Kyo getting a big red hairball…Eww…


	3. Apple

**Hair**

**Chapter 3: Apple**

"Yuki-kun…?" Tohru stood helplessly outside Yuki's door. "Um… We're going to be late…"

"I'm not going." Said Yuki quietly. "You can go without me, Honda-san."

Tohru sighed. "O-OK…" She turned on her heel and sadly began to walk away from the same door she'd stood at for the last five minutes. She spun around quickly when she heard the door creak open.

Yuki hadn't opened it very far. He had his head down and was blusing. "I…Didn't really want you to see." Tohru tilted her head and looked at his shaved head. She started to laugh. Yuki blushed harder. He looked up at Tohru, the hurt in his eyes. She had her eyes closed and her hand over her mouth. "Why are you…?"

"I'm sorry…. It's just…. It looks really cute…!" She opened her eyes and wiped a tear away, smiling. "It really does. It's like on e of those cool hair-cuts celebrities have."

"Really…?" Yuki was confused. "I don't think so."

-

Tohru walked slowly to school that morning. She'd just about managed to persuade Yuki to come, but he was still sleepy so she decided they should go slowly. None of this was spoken aloud of course.

It was quiet. He was too embarrassed to say anything, and so was she. Yuki kept getting weird looks from strangers across the street. Especially small children… It was strange, the younger they were, the more obvious it was that they were looking.

Tohru tried to distract Yuki. "Um… Kyo-kun went on ahead, so we'll see him at school."

Yuki made no reply. She tried harder. "And… Hatsuharu-san and Momiji-kun will be there to…"

Yuki smiled sadly. "Yeah."

-

Walking through the halls felt like being a convict. Everyone stared, mouths open. Eyes wide. A couple of girls even started crying.

All Yuki could do was keep walking; his head down in shame. Tohru felt a wave of empathy. She could hear people trying to talk to Yuki, but he just ignored them.

"Yuki… What happened?"

"You look so…"

"Yuki-kun! What's wrong with your hair?"

They approached the classroom. Yuki opened the door to stony faces. He was immediately surrounded, Tohru blocked off from him.

Haru and Momiji ran in a few moments later.

Momiji ran up to Tohru. "Is it true? We heard some people talking, something happened to Yuki."

"It's true! Damn… What happened to _you?_" Haru yelled. Yuki blushed fiercely. "Where'd your hair go? It's hot though…" Several people laughed.

Yuki forced his way through his little crowd and back into the hall. A few girls ran after him.

"Where are you going Yuki-kun?"

"You can't leave!"

He carried on walking. He past a couple of boys in the year above.

"Hey Yuki, where are you going? You're not gonna '_cut'_ class are you?"

"Yeah Yuki.!"

"Why the rush? You're usually as smooth as a _'razor'_."

Tohru sat down unhappily at her desk. This was turning out to be a pretty bad day.

-

Ayame flinched as he heard the door slam.

He went up to Yuki's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it." Came the angry reply.

"Uh… It's your brother."

"Get lost Nii-san."

Ayame opened the door. Yuki sat on his bed scowling. Before he had a chance to speak, Ayame said the first word. "S-sorry."

"Saying that isn't gonna make my hair grow back."

"You are being a little unfair you know…"

Yuki stood up, his grey eyes flashing with anger. "You want to know what's unfair? Life. It is unfair. I hate this!" He pushed his way past Ayame and out of the door. Aaya tailed him.

"Leave me alone!"

"No. I need to talk to you."

Aaya nearly had his face flattened as Yuki slammed the bathroom door behind him.

-

"So, have you tried apologising?"

"Yes. He just won't listen to me." Ayame sat on the floor of Hatori's office, cross legged, eating an apple Hatori rolled his eyes.

"How did you say it?"

"I said; 'Sorry'. He ignored me completely."

Hatori once more rolled his eyes. "You have to be more understanding about it. He's never going to warm up to you if you do things like shave his head. He's not a sheep, you're not supposed to shear him."

Aaya laughed. Hatori had found the whole thing very immature. He supposed Tori-san was right… Because he always was. "I guess so."

"And get off the floor…"

Ayame did as he was told, but then proceeded to sitting in the same chair as Hatori. Hatori tried to push him off, but Ayame hugged him instead.

"Oh for Goodness sake…"

"Having a brother is hard… Why do you have to do so much…?"

"Because he's a person." Hatori lit a cigarette and blew a long stream of smoke into the air. Ayame leant his elbows onto Hatori's desk.

"I… I never asked for a little brother."

Hatori casually elbowed Ayame out of his chair and back onto the floor. "That's like being given a pet and not feeding it because you never asked for it. Just because he's unwanted doesn't mean you can neglect him. How would you like it if you were never looked after?"

"…You're right." Ayame said quietly. He smiled. "But… Why is it so hard to make someone like you?"

"That's life." Hatori replied.

"Life…" Aaya mused. "It's… Unfair."

Hatori pulled the apple out of Ayame's hand and took a bite out of it before giving it back. "You can say that. But it's lots of other things too. It doesn't really fall into a category."

"Why'd you bite my apple?"

"Why not?" Said Hatori, smiling. Aaya laughed.

-

AN1: OK. I have decided I am going to do a sequel to First Rain. Even though I am also writing this one. It's just that, when I write, I listen to music, and I run out of Hair tracks. Have; Long beautiful hair, the girl with the golden hair, and some random songs, but one runs out. But I am going to continue with this one… As soon as I have finished however, I am gonna write my sequel! I have the soryline and everything! nn

AN2: You know, it's really easy to write scenes between Ayame and Hatori when you act like Ayame and you're tanking to a real life Hatori. nn It's true. Laura is my spirit guide. And that doesn't mean she's a talking coyote or she supplies me with drugs… She's my confidante. –goes all soppy- so people really do have confidantes. I don't think she enjoys it though… -embarasses confidante-

AN3: Haru can be so mean…

AN4: happy Christmas if I don't update before then though I probably will because I have no life…

AN5: The theory behind this chapter title is that fruit is nice to eat.


	4. Resolving

**Hair**

**Chapter 4: Resolving**

Tohru spent most of the day fretting. She didn't really know what to do. So she did what she always does. Hoped that it would be OK.

At lunch she sat on her desk and produced an onigiri she'd made earlier. There were six. Two for her, two for Kyo, and two for Yuki. It was a shame she wouldn't be able to give them to him. Haru and Momiji ate them instead.

-

Shigure heard the front door open. It was Aaya.

"Hey." He said. Ayame smiled sadly in return. "He's up in his room still."

"Still?"

"Yeah… He's calmed down though."

Ayame started making some tea. They stayed silent for a while. He –surprisingly enough- handed Shigure a cup.

"I don't know what to do." He said.

"Leave him for a while. He needs to think things over. And so do you I imagine. Then go and talk to him."

Ayame heeded this advice. He glanced towards the stairs, and sadly resisted the temptation to go and talk to his brother.

-

The others got home from school and dispersed into the house. Kyo went outside to train, and Tohru started her homework. No-one said a word about…well, anything really.

It was nearing 7:00pm, and Tohru was nearly finished making dinner. Ayame thought it was about time he went to see Yuki.

-

Yuki lay brooding in his room on his bed. It was times like these he hated himself most. Why couldn't he just let things go? Why did he take things so personally. The fact was, he didn't blame his brother for wanting to hurt him. And that made the hurt all the more painful.

There was a knock on his door once more. He was about to yell, but thought the better of it. He just stayed quiet.

"Yuki…It's me." He could hear his brother's voice. "Can I come in…?

"Y-yeah." Ayame entered quietly and sat down next to Yuki on the bed. There was an awkward silence.

"I'm so bad at this." Said Aaya quietly.

"Shigure said you went to the Main House. You saw Hatori, right?"

"Yes." He looked at Yuki. "How… How did you know that?"

Yuki sat up on his bed."I know you really like Hatori and you listen to him, so I just assumed that you-"

"You… You know me that well?" Ayame held his breath.

"I…I guess." Yuki looked at him in confusion. "Don't read to much into it though. Most people who know you would guess that you went to see Hatori."

"Well… I'm just happy that you're talking to me."

"I'm happy that you're talking and not yelling."

Ayame blinked. "When…When have I ever yelled at you?"

Yuki looked away from him. "All the time. You go through these fits of, 'look at me! Aren't I great.' You're so loud. It feels like you're yelling sometimes."

Ayame laughed. "I'm sorry… That's just how I am."

There was another silence. Ayame and Yuki both stayed quiet. It was strange It was as if they were complete strangers; as if they had lost their memories of each other, and were both desperately trying to find something to say to the other. Dig something up from a field that had never has seeds sown in it. No memories had ever been planted. Nothing. There was nothing to go on.

"We… We really do have a lot to catch up on… Don't we?" Said Ayame. "Years…"

Yuki edged around so he was sitting next to Aaya."We… We could start fresh. Forget all this ever happened."

"I guess. But we can't just ignore it. We were both stupid…"

"Nn. Plus we both have stupid haircuts to show for it."

Ayame laughed once again, but for once he was laughing at something that he actually found funny. Yuki joined in.

"So... What are you gonna do with yours?" Said Aaya. "Grow it back like before?"

"Hmmm… I might consider growing it long." Said Yuki. Ayame waited for it. If it came he knew everything was going to change for the better. "Like yours." And there it was. "And how about you?"

"Hmm… I might try having it short fr a while. See if I like that."

"Really? You? With short hair?"

Ayame smiled. "Yeah well. I've never had it short. It'll be a bit like you having yours long."

They carried on talking. It was a strange feeling. They had never really spoken to each other at length before without arguing. Ayame took things slowly. He knew he had to be gentle with his brother's feelings. Yuki tried to be as… Outgoing as possible in front of his brother.

Strange… How an argument can bring people together.

Especially one about Hair.

-

AN: Uh… I think that's it! O.o I'm sorry… I think I just went all weird and wrote the whole thing without noticing…

AN2: Who's heard the song: I'm The Only Gay Eskimo? It's soo funny… There's a line that goes:

I go out seal hunting with my best friend Tarka,

But all I wanna do is get into his Parka.

o.O

AN3: I'm sorry! This is the shortest chapter fic I have ever written…The ending was kinda abrupt I know… But…. Um… I'M SORRY!


End file.
